Problem: A purple pair of jeans costs $$66$, which is $11$ times as much as a black sweater costs. How much does the black sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the purple pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the black sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$66 \div 11$ $$66 \div 11 = $6$ A black sweater costs $$6$.